


in the end (it's you)

by WannaBeYourEunwoo (SherlockianSyndromes)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/WannaBeYourEunwoo
Summary: Written for the ao3 random tags comment_fic prompt: "Any, any, steampunk."The Astro Detective Agency is desperate enough to contact the infamous spiritualist, MJ.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019, K-pop and K-drama AUs





	in the end (it's you)

Jinwoo slipped down the alleyway, keeping his eyes peeled for any obscured, unassuming entryways. He knew he had to be close, and his gut instinct was finally rewarded when Jinwoo smelled burning herbs on the wind, the scent somehow distinguishable from the acrid fog that hung over Old Seoul. 

A few more steps, and he found the door, and it looked just as it had been described - the letters “MJ” crudely painted on the metal beneath what looked like a rusted eye slot. Jinwoo took the card out of his pocket again, looked at the crystal ball emblazoned on it, and the same two letters: MJ. This had to be it.

On the back of the card, scrawled in neat handwriting, were the words: _Knock three times._

Jinwoo balled up his fist and did as the card instructed - three loud, even knocks that echoed up and down the deserted alleyway.

The eye slot slid open, and Jinwoo felt himself flinch. Bright brown eyes stared down at him.

“What do you want?” The voice seemed youthful but assertive, like a child trying to pass for a grown-up.

Jinwoo cleared his throat. “My name is Park Jinwoo. A friend of mine gave me this card...”

He held up the card so the person behind the door could see it clearly.

“What do you _want_?” The voice was more insistent, and Jinwoo could see the stranger’s brow furrowing in irritation.

“I need to ask MJ some questions.”

“Yah, everyone has questions! Why should the great MJ-hyung waste his time on _you_?”

Jinwoo huffed. “Look, I’m trying to help someone. His father was murdered and -” He stopped himself before he gave away more information.

The eyes behind the slot softened slightly.

“All right. Come in out of the cold, Park Jinwoo-ssi.”

The slot slammed shut, but the door didn’t open right away - Jinwoo was surprised to hear the distinct clicking of clockwork gears winding and turning. Finally, the door swung open with a heavy creak, and a tall boy with lavender-colored hair stood in front of him. He motioned for Jinwoo to come inside.

Jinwoo bowed slightly. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

The boy led him from the chilly, sparse foyer further into the building. The smoke of the burning herbs surrounded Jinwoo completely and he couldn’t help but feel a little dizzy. They walked together down a dim hallway that ended in an entryway covered in layers of tattered, dirty cloth. The boy parted the cloth and gestured for Jinwoo to go forward.

The room was dark and damp, but so were most buildings in Old Seoul. In the center of the room was a low table, surrounded by pillows. In the corner sat a wood-burning stove, smoke emanating from a smoldering pan that sat atop it. The rest of the room was lined with bookshelves, antiquities, and curiosities.

“Please, have a seat Jinwoo-ssi. Would you like some tea?”

Jinwoo nodded and took a seat on the floor. “Are...are you MJ?”

The boy poured water into a worn kettle and set it on top of the stove. He looked at Jinwoo and smiled politely.

“No. My name is Yoon Sanha. I assist MJ-hyung in his work.”

Jinwoo raised an eyebrow. “Assist him...how?”

Sanha’s smile grew brighter. “I make tea. I clean up the den. I screen the clients. I try to keep us fed - neither of us can cook well, but I am trying to learn. Mostly I just make tea. A lot of tea.”

Jinwoo smiled at Sanha’s sudden chatter. “I see. I hope MJ pays you well.”

Sanha’s face grew quizzical. “Pay?”

“Ah, never mind. Where is MJ, then?”

“In the back there, through the silk curtains.”

Sanha walked over to the table, holding two chipped cups of steaming chrysanthemum tea. He set one in front of Jinwoo, and then took a seat across from him. He took a dainty sip. Jinwoo followed suit - the tea was fragrant and warm, and as he drank, he could feel some of the cold in his bones ebb away. He sat with Sanha in a somewhat companionable silence for a few moments, but Jinwoo couldn’t help but feel his patience running short.

“When can I see MJ?”

“When he’s ready,” Sanha answered.

Jinwoo sighed. He knew the boys back at the agency would be wondering where he was. But their trail had gone cold, and that’s why he was here. All he could do was wait.

“Do you mind if I practice my guitar?” Sanha blurted out.

“No, go ahead.”

Sanha reached behind him and pulled out a crudely-shaped instrument from under a stray blanket and began plucking at the strings. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant to listen as Sanha picked out a melody and hummed along to it.

“Enough, Sanha.”

Sanha froze and his eyes met Jinwoo’s.

“Park Jinwoo. Come in.”

The voice was low and even. Jinwoo stood up and felt his legs shake ever so slightly. He walked toward the silk curtains, parted them, and peered in.

He felt his breath hitch in his chest.

MJ was beautiful. 

His blonde hair fell delicately around his face. His skin was practically glowing. And his eyes shone bright, brighter than anything else in the room. The brightest thing Jinwoo had ever seen.

“Please sit, Jinwoo-ssi.”

Jinwoo did as he was told and took a seat across from MJ, who was lounging on a pile of plush pillows.

“Why are you here?” MJ asked, his voice quiet.

“I - I -” Jinwoo found himself stuttering, and cleared his throat in an attempt to steady his racing heart.

“There’s no need to be nervous.” MJ leaned forward, and he looked exactly like the cat who had gotten the canary.

“I’m here on behalf of the Astro Detective Agency. Their client, Park Minhyuk - well, his father was murdered, and the trail’s gone cold.”

“Astro?” MJ asked, his voice lilting. “You come on behalf of Cha Eunwoo, the most highly regarded detective in all of Old Seoul?”

Jinwoo nodded. “Yes. This case is...it’s troubling him. His assistant and I thought -”

“You thought I might be able to shed some light on your mystery?”

Jinwoo looked down, trying to avoid MJ’s intense gaze. “I heard that you can speak to the dead. Or sense them. Or...tell the future.”

“Would you like to know _your_ future, Jinwoo-ssi?”

Jinwoo looked up. “W-what?”

MJ slapped a deck of faded cards onto the table that separated the two of them. He proffered his hand to Jinwoo.

“Take my hand.”

Jinwoo reached toward MJ, unsure of what was actually happening. MJ delicately slipped his fingers through Jinwoo’s and -

A spark of energy passed between them and the rest of the world disappeared.

MJ fanned out the cards in front of him, his fingers dancing over them all before picking one at random. He turned it over and placed it in front of Jinwoo.

On the card was a towering castle burning and surrounded by plumes of smoke - or perhaps steam. Metal legs grew from the castle’s foundation and charged forward. Beneath the picture was the word _Jeoncha_. The Chariot.

“Always moving,” MJ whispered, “Working toward victory. But never for yourself.” His grip tightened on Jinwoo’s hand as he drew another card. This one depicted a lone figure - half man, half machine, lightning sparking from his fingers. It was called _Masulsa_ , The Magician. MJ set the card in front of himself.

“ _Jeoncha_ crosses paths with _Masulsa_. The one who works with forces unseen.” MJ grinned madly at him and Jinwoo felt his heart stutter. “Me. You came here for me.”

Jinwoo tried to wrench his hand out of MJ’s grasp, but MJ held on tightly. “Yah! Quit speaking in riddles! I just need to know who killed Minhyuk’s -”

MJ pulled the final card. _Yeon-Indeul._

“There is something far greater at work here, Park Jinwoo.” MJ leaned over the table, still clasping Jinwoo’s hand, and Jinwoo sat frozen as he felt MJ’s lips brush over his ear.

“It’s fate, Jinjin.”

Jinwoo blinked, and the spell was broken. MJ disentangled his fingers from Jinwoo’s, swept the cards into a box, and laid back on his mountain of pillows.

“Show me,” he said.

Without another thought, Jinwoo pulled the trinket out of his pocket and set it on the table. It was a mechanical box - Jinwoo gently pressed a switch on its side and gears began to whir. The box opened up to reveal nothing but red velvet lining with white bell-shaped flowers embroidered all over it.

“Rocky’s - I mean, Park Minhyuk’s father was holding this box in his right hand when he was found dead,” Jinwoo whispered.

MJ closed his eyes and rested his hand lightly on the box. In a split second, his eyes flew open and he stared at Jinwoo, his gaze feverish.

“The flowers. Tell Cha Eunwoo to look for the flowers.”

~

Jinwoo rushed back to the agency, barely saying goodbye to Sanha-ssi as he fled. The smog crept back into his lungs, but still he ran. His legs were faster than any mode of transportation that could carry him.

He stumbled through the front door of the agency, giving the Astro secretary quite the fright. She yelped with shock, and glared at him moments later.

“Jinjin-oppa! You scared me!”

Jinwoo doubled over, now out of breath.

“I’m sorry, Ahrin. Are Bin and Eunwoo -”

“Took you long enough, hyung. We were beginning to worry about you.” Moon Bin walked into the front office, grinning. His smile faded quickly as he took in Jinwoo’s current state.

“The flowers,” Jinwoo gasped. “He said that it’s the flowers -”

“ _Convallaria majalis._ Lily of the valley. Turns out we didn’t need a spiritualist after all.”

Cha Eunwoo’s voice came from behind them, breathy and even. His face bore a self-satisfied smirk.

“Well? Don’t you want to know how I figured it out?”

Jinwoo collapsed into the nearest chair. “Not really, no.”

“Park Haeil-hyung’s doctor was slowly poisoning him with the flower’s fruit. They’re all over his garden and I recalled their likeness from the box Haeil-hyung was holding. I tested his blood with my new device and -”

“Perhaps you should call Rocky?” Bin interrupted before Eunwoo could truly get going.

Eunwoo glared at Bin before glancing over at Ahrin, his face placid once more.

“Please contact Park Minhyuk-ssi. Tell him he is needed urgently.”

With that, Eunwoo spun on his heels and went back to what everyone affectionately called “The Laboratory.”

Bin watched him as he walked away.

“So, Jinjin-hyung,” Bin began, still distracted, ”How was the mysterious MJ?”

Jinwoo thought about MJ’s blonde hair and shining eyes and soft hands. He thought about the last card MJ had drawn from the pile, _Yeon-Indeul._

The Lovers. Two automatons offering their clockwork hearts to one another.

_It’s fate, Jinjin._

Jinwoo smiled. “I have a feeling we’ll be seeing him again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if my use of honorifics is not great or entirely correct. Also the boys may be slightly OOC. This is my first foray into writing K-pop fic and it had no beta. Be gentle? But hey, thanks for reading!


End file.
